Late Night
by WildGirl
Summary: NC-17 --A late night in the office what will happen? Orginally for other coulpe but this is Broe version.


It was getting late, and Chloe hadn't yet finished the project due tomorrow to the office manager. And worse yet, the damn program was acting up, and she was going to have to re-do a lot of her work. The beautiful sunset outside had turned the sky wonderful colors, but now it had given way to night. The dark of the surrounding area did not cause Chloe any fright; instead it only served to soothe her. Feeling calm and relaxed, she loosened the belt of her short skirt, letting her blouse come out of its waistband. She bent back to the computer, intent on her work, wanting to finish and get home to her cats and give them some love and attention. A sudden sound in the office behind her caused her to start a little and she looked around, not apprehensively, but a little curious. Unable to find the cause of the noise, she went back to her work. After working for a few more minutes, she leaned back in the chair to rest her tired eyes and shoulders. It felt sooo good to just sit back and relax, she knew she'd need some time in the hot tub when she got home. Another sudden noise startled her, causing her to sit upright. Before she could turn around to look at the cause of the noise, she felt her eyes covered by a gloved hand. A guttural voice whispered in her ear, "One scream, one wrong move, and I'll slit your throat. Understand?" Chloe could only nod her head in a yes motion, her heart beating wildly against her chest. Leaving the hand over her eyes, her left hand was taken roughly and pulled behind her. Chloe felt a soft cloth being tied to her wrist, then to the back of the chair. Chloe panicked a little, as she realized she would soon be helpless to the stranger, and kicked out, catching him on the shin. He only grunted, and said, "You'll pay for that sweetness." He then covered her eyes with another cloth, tying the knot tight behind her head. Another one was tied quickly to her free hand and then to the chair with the other one. A stuffed knotted cloth was forcibly shoved into her mouth and taped in place. Breathing hard, Chloe again kicked out, missing him entirely, struggling against her bonds to no avail. She heard steps as he walked around her, whistling softly to himself as if he was enjoying the moment. Chloe felt helpless, and indeed she was. With her arms tied to the chair behind her, she was the epitomy of helplessness. To make matter worse, her exertions had caused her to slide down in the chair a little, letting her skirt ride high on her thighs, exposing the tops of her stockings, barely leaving her panties hid from view. Her blouse had been pulled aside a little, the top button having popped open in her struggling. The gag in her mouth hampered her breathing, her breasts heaving with each breath. Chloe tensed as she heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being lowered, and knew the stranger was removing his pants. Again she panicked a little, kicking and thrashing in her chair. This caused her skirt to ride higher still, her panties now exposed and her blouse open to the bottom of her lace bra. Suddenly, she felt hands gently caressing her breasts, cupping them and massaging them. Instead of being rough as she had anticipated, they were very gentle, almost loving. Still, she braced herself, determined not to become aroused by this strangers fondling. She felt her blouse being opened completely as he unbuttoned it, then gasped through the gag as she heard it rip, being torn from her body. Still defiant, Chloe remained calm; determined that he would not make her beg for mercy. Her bra was then unfastened, exposing her beautiful soft breasts to his view. Once again his strong hands tenderly stroked them, pinching her nipples gently as he manipulated her breasts. The sudden feel of his lips on her nipple caused her to start as she tried not to enjoy the pleasurable sensations her body was reacting to. He sucked first one then the other nipple into his mouth, his tongue rolling around the tip, flicking it back and forth. In a last effort of defiance, she drove her knee upward, hoping he was kneeling in front of her. But he had anticipated this, and grabbed her knee, tying it to one leg of the chair. Knowing she would try again, he took her other knee, and tied it to another leg of her chair, leaving her truly helpless to his every desire. He then knelt in front of her, and whispered softly, "You might as well sit back and enjoy this. I have no plans to hurt you, only to please you. And if you're good, I'll leave you here and let your co-workers find you tomorrow. You'll be safe, but a little embarrassed." Saying that, he knelt in front of her, his hands once again massaging her breasts, twisting her nipples a little. Despite her determination, Chloe felt herself becoming aroused, her nipples hardening to his touch, her pussy slowly leaking and wetting her panties. She could hear him chuckle a little as he must have noticed her obvious arousal, then felt his breath on her inner thigh. He kissed her thigh, his tongue running in circles over her hot flesh as one hand continued to massage her breasts, the other coming down to her groin. Rubbing her mound in circles, he kissed his way higher on her thighs, rubbing a slight beard stubble over her hot skin. Moaning softly now, Chloe tensed in the chair, trying hard not to respond, her body betraying her and reacting almost on it's own. Her hips flexed a little and as they did, he swiftly grabbed her panties, sliding them down her thighs to expose her now dripping pussy to his lustful gaze. Again she heard a rip, and realized he had torn her panties to get them completely off her legs. One hand continued to gently pinch her nipples as his mouth fastened over her pussy, sucking gently, his tongue sliding up and down her wet slit. Despite herself, Chloe became lost in her arousal, her hips flexing involuntarily, moaning a little louder through her gag. She felt a finger being inserted into her pussy, easily sliding into her hot wet opening. His lips continued to suck gently on her pussy, as his tongue found her clit, lashing it back and forth. Katrina groaned loudly, wanting to be let free, wanting his cock, needing to suck it, fuck it, and feel it spurt it's hot load wherever he wanted it to go. She felt her lips being parted wider as a second finger worked it's way into her pussy, both fingers thrusting in and out slowly as his tongue slid around her clit. Just before she reached her peak, she felt him stop, withdrawing his fingers, his tongue stopping it's gentle tattoo on her clit. Chloe groaned, wanting him to finish what he had started. He sensed her desire, and softly said, "Not so soon my lovely, I want you to wait; I want you to beg for it." She heard him move, realizing he had stood up. "I'm going to remove your gag, but if you so much as try to scream for help, I will replace it, and repeat this all night until you can't stand it, then leave you here unsatisfied. Understand?" Chloe could only nod her head weakly, wanting only to reach her orgasm. She felt the tape being gently removed from her mouth, then the wad of cloth taken out. Breathing freely, she pleaded, "Please, let me cum, I need it sooo bad." She got no response, but felt her mouth covered by his as he kissed her deeply. She responded passionately, her tongue searching for and finding his. One hand again moved down her body, and she felt two fingers once again entering her pussy, his thumb rubbing her clit gently back and forth. Chloe tensed, loving the sensations in her pussy as he invaded her, unable to believe she was responding to this stranger's attack. Suddenly, his mouth was gone from hers, and Chloe kept her mouth open, searching for his blindly. His hand was on the back other head, guiding her, so she went with it, expecting to find his mouth. Instead, she felt his hard cock sliding between her lips. Losing herself totally, Chloe sucked it in deep, her tongue sliding around the sensitive head, wanting his hot load deep in her throat. She felt him thrusting his hips slightly, and moved her head down more, taking his entire cock in her mouth. She heard him gasp as she did this, and was pleased that she wasn't the only one finally getting hot. She worked her tongue out along his shaft as she lowered her head fully, and licked his balls softly. He moaned again, and withdrew his cock saying, "Sorry my lovely, but much more of that and I would have cum, and you would have liked that too much." Chloe moaned her displeasure, but was rewarded a minute later as she felt him slide his cock into her wet pussy. Both of them were moaning loudly now, as he plunged his cock in and out of her hot pussy. He bent his head down, and sucked a breast deep into his mouth, his tongue lashing the nipple side to side, his cock ramming in and out of her moist pussy. Chloe lifted her hips as much as she could, trying to get all of his cock in her, wanting him to flood her with his cum. Suddenly, she felt a hand slide between them, his fingers playing softly across her clit. This proved to be more than Chloe could take, and her orgasm took her. Screaming her pleasure, she felt her pussy spasming around his cock, squeezing it firmly. He groaned loudly,then stopped thrusting as his cock swelled and spurted his load deep in her pussy. Both of them were spent, satisfied for the moment, sweat pouring from each of them. When she recovered her senses, Chloe said, "Brady, next time we do this, please don't make me wait so long!" Brady just chuckled, lovingly removing the blindfold, kissing her softly. "No my lovely, next time, it's going to last longer, and you'll have multiple orgasms before we finish." Chloe lay back in the chair, resting a moment, loving the feel of being close to Jim, her lover. The sound of a noise behind her brought Chloe wide awake with a start. She realized she had been dreaming, her panties soaked from the dream of her fantasy man Brady making passionate love to her. Chloe turned to look for the source of the noise, but before she could turn completely, she felt her eyes covered by a gloved handâE¦âE¦âE¦âE¦âE¦ 


End file.
